First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-6$ and that expression and then add $-6$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-7x - 1) = \color{orange}{-6(-7x-1)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-7x-1)}$ do? $-6(-7x-1)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-7x-1)-6$.